


Hands to Yourself

by KiraHeartilly



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Crack, M/M, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraHeartilly/pseuds/KiraHeartilly
Summary: The group needs a good night's rest after a long day, but they can't afford beds for everyone, so Kurogane and Fai have to share.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Hands to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic I wrote long ago when I lost a bet. It uses some outdated fandom terms that were considered much funnier at the time. I am keeping them because this story was once very special to me.  
> Also review or not, your choice. I just wanted to keep the poem because I remember laughing when I wrote it.
> 
> Also I am keeping Fay's name as Fai because he is a fictional character and the work would be too much.
> 
> CW: For acts of dubious consent. Nothing as far as sex, but still some things that might be triggering.

**Roses are Red  
** **Fai's Eyes are Blue  
** **I Wrote this for a Bet  
** **So Please Review**

It was a dark and quiet night in the city. The group had spent a good day searching for Sakura's feather and recovered it without much trouble, so they decided to head to a hotel to get some rest. Business was down, so rooms were cheap. Having sold some of their clothes from the previous country, they had made just enough for three separate rooms. One went to Syaoran, another to Sakura and Mokona.

Fai and Kurogane had to share the last room, and its single bed.

"Stop smiling, damn mage," Kurogane grumbled. "You're enjoying this too much…hey keep your clothes on!"

Fai was busy pulling his shirt off over his head. "But it's so hot and this shirt is so itchy!" The mage protested. Indeed, it was true. Despite being the dead of night, it was very hot. Kurogane could feel the sweat rolling down his neck.

"That doesn't mean you can…hey keep your pants on!" Kurogane's orders went unheeded by the blond. Fai quickly dropped his pants to his ankles, revealing the red silk boxers beneath. "Coming?" He asked as he crawled between sky-blue the sheets of the King Sized bed. "Wow, this pillow is so soft," he said with an exaggerated moan of pleasure.

Kurogane stood in the corner refusing to budge.

"No need to be so shy," Fai told him. "If you're secure enough in your sexuality then there is no reason you can't share a bed with another man."

"That's not the point!" Kurogane answered. "I don't want to share a bed with someone in their underwear….I didn't mean to take your underwear off you God damned idiot!"

"Well what did you mean?" Fai asked jokingly. He pulled his boxers back up around his waist.

"Just…put your clothes back on so I can join you." Kurogane instructed him.

"Fine, fine, if it's for you." Fai grabbed his pants and shirt off the floor and quickly got dressed before returning to the bed.

Kurogane shot him a warning look as he crawled in at his side. "I swear to God if you try anything funny I'll kill you."

"Kuro-pipi is being mean," Fai cried through fake sobs. "You hurt my feelings."

Kurogane tried to hide his annoyance. "Oh stop whining and get to sleep. I'm tired."

Fai gave off a bright smile. "Kuro-wanwan you're so easy to mess with." He admitted. "It's so much fun."

"I knew it; you are trying to drive me insane!" Kurogane squealed angrily.

"Hush, my love." Fai judged the distance to the door and assured himself he'd have time. He quickly wrapped his arm around Kurogane's waist, knowing he'd have time to escape Kurogane's wrath.

"Leggo!" Squealed the angry ninja. He flew off the bed like he was flying into battle. "That's it I've had it with this. I'm sleeping on the floor." He grabbed some pillows and a blanket and made himself his own little bed.

"Awww, no need to get so upset. I just wanted a hug goodnight."

"Like hell that was a just hug goodnight you lying bastard! And since when are you _that_ touchy feely anyway?" Kurogane was feeling unusually annoyed now. The mage's sexual harassment games usually didn't wear his patience down too much, but he was sleepy, and in need of a good rest.

Kurogane closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

Fai had other ideas.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Kurogane barked. He grabbed Fai's hands and slipped them away from his waist.

The whole night was pretty much like this.

* * *

"Kuro-pun?" Whispered Fai.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz." The ninja let out a long snore.

"It's time to get up," he tried to shake his companion awake, but was unsuccessful.

In the middle of the night, their roles reversed themselves. Once he was able to successfully fall asleep he had begun thrashing and turning like a warrior in battle. His arms somehow found their way round Fai's body, pulling the mage in close. Fai was pleased to find himself waking up in Kurogane's arms, but the man's grip was a little too tight and he found himself unable to break away.

"Kurogane," Fai decided to forget the nicknames. "Do you think you could let me go now?" He asked roughly. He kept trying to shake his companion awake but nothing happened. "Hello, sleeping beauty? Fai needs to use the restroom."

Kurogane drew Fai closer. He could smell last night's dinner, burgers from a fast food restaurant, on the sleeping man's breath. Fai let out a sigh and decided to enjoy the moment. He didn't have to go that badly.

' _I rarely get this chance to see his face up close,'_ thought Fai. _'His eyes are so nice.'_ He brushed the black bangs out of Kurogane's face, and began staring at his face. _'Maybe I could…'really enjoy staying like this.'_ Fai's thoughts trailed off as he watched silently.

It was at that moment that Kurogane decided to wake up. "What, the, HELL, are, you, doing?" His words were harsh, with long pauses for breathing. He reached for the sword that was usually at his side, only to remember it wasn't there.

"Calm down, Kuro-tan, I was just waiting for you to wake up so I could get to the bathroom!" Fai half lied.

Kurogane thought back to where his arm had been when he woke up. "Ugh what did I do last night?"

"Well, you started groping my butt in your sleep. That was fun for a little while but I was able to get you to stop. Then you nibbled on my ear. Apparently you can get even more touchy feely than I do when your consciousness isn't in the way."

"That's a lie! I would never do that even if I was asleep." Kurogane insisted.

"Yep- just- a – lie." Sang the blond mage. "You just wrapped your arms around me in the middle of the night, and gave me a great big hug."

Kurogane blushed. That seemed about right, and the thought was beginning to embarrass him. "Well, it doesn't mean anything so don't read into it."

"Sure, it doesn't mean anything. It's not like you subconsciously want to confess your love to me and make me your seme."

Kurogane pounced, knocking Fai backward onto the mattress. He held him down with his arms. "Get this straight mage. If we were ever together, I'd be seme. Got it. You are uke I am seme."

It was at hat moment that the door swung open. There stood Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona, each smiling brightly. "Oh my God you two finally confessed your feelings for each other. Mokona is so happy for you! When is the wedding‽"


End file.
